1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a network reliability evaluating system and method thereof, and particularly is related to an system for evaluating the reliability of a deterioration-effect multi-state flow network, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional flow network model comprises a plurality of nodes and a plurality of arcs that connect with the plurality of nodes. Many complex systems and projects can be presented via the flow network model easily, so policy-makers apply the flow network model to manage the complex systems and projects. Among all, one of the most effective decision-analyzing tools is to evaluate the network reliability.
Users often use the network reliability to measure the performance of a system, such as computer communication systems, mobile-phone network systems, petroleum transportation pipeline systems, electricity transportation systems, or computer network systems. In prior arts, when performances of various systems are measured, it is assumed that the data will not lost or damage when it is transmitted via arcs, so the network reliability can be evaluated. However, in a real world, the data loss or damage happens during transmission of the arcs in the systems, for example, the petroleum transportation pipeline systems, the electricity transportation systems, and the water transportation systems. Therefore, how to calculate the reliability of the flow network whose arcs have a data loss becomes an important issue. The flow network model whose arcs have a data loss is defined formally as a deterioration-effect multi-state flow network.
According to the above problem in the prior arts, a novel evaluating system and method thereof to evaluate the reliability of a deterioration-effect multi-state flow network are needed. With the evaluating system and method thereof, the issue of data loss during transmission of the arcs in the real system can be solved.